Electronic devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, and other mobile electronic devices are configured to engage a wide variety of electronic adaptors so that they may be recharged. Many electronic adaptors are used to electrically and/or optically connect electronic devices to a power or data source. Power cords or charging cords are frequently used to charge most of these devices. Typically, one end of the power cord comprising a transformer is coupled to an alternating current power source transforming the power to direct current which is transmitted to the device through a second end of the cord which is temporarily coupled to the electronic device.
Additionally, AV cords, HDMI cables, USB cords, and the like are similarly used as adaptors between electronic devices to transfer or share data between the devices. These adaptors may be used for connectivity, communication, and transmitting electricity between the devices. Regardless of the precise structure of the electronic device, an electronic adaptor is typically received by a port in the electronic device configured for that purpose. The port receives the adaptor of a specific type designed for that particular device characteristically via a male/female type connection. Once the adaptor is received by the port, it is may easily be subjected to external forces such as inadvertent bumping, vibration, dropping, or similar unintended forces that may cause damage to the electrical connection or accidentally even disconnect the device from the power source.
Consequently, there exists a need for a durable stabilizing device that facilitates both the securing of the electrical connection between the device and the power source, and that protects the electrical adaptor and power cord from damage from external forces. As the portability of electronic devices increases, the frequency at which the power cords and electrical connections between the cords and the electronic devices become damaged continues to increase as well. Recurring bumps, vibrations, and other external forces may cause the adapters to torque, bend, or pull away from the ports. These forces may result from inadequate connections, attempting to disconnect the device from the cord by improperly twisting, pulling or wiggling the cord to dislodge the adaptor, or even by careless handling of a device plugged into a power source. Over time these forces can cause the adaptors and the cords to become worn or damaged to the point of inoperability.